You're an asshole But I love you
by Peluchette
Summary: [ZiKyung] Zico ou la destruction de Kyung..


**Je vous poste ce tout petit OS avant de partir en weekend (où je n'aurais pas internet u_u). Il est vraiment court, et un peu inutile aussi je dois dire. Mais bon j'avais envie d'écrire ça. Ah et je me suis inspirée de la chanson de P!NK "Just give me a reason"**

* * *

Je t'aime. Ces deux mots sont peut-être devenu banal entre nous mais... Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je vais poser les yeux sur toi mon cœur va exploser. J'ai ce nœud à l'estomac si tenace. Ça fait mal tellement je t'aime. Je me fais l'effet d'une gamine amoureuse, et je ne suis pas mieux. J'ai toujours les jambes qui tremblent quand tu me sourie, les larmes aux yeux quand le matin j'ouvre les yeux et que je vois ton visage face au mien. Je me perds un peu dans ce trop plein de sentiments. Ça fait mal... J'ai mal. J'ai mal quand tu me dis que toi et moi on ne peut plus être ensemble. J'ai mal quand je pense à tes mains qui vont déserter mon corps, tes yeux qui vont regarder autre chose que mon visage, tes paroles qui vont ravager mon cœur, tes actions qui vont détruire ma vie.

« Kyung... Je suis vraiment désolé mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça.. »

Un couteau qui perce mes chaires, qui me déchire de l'intérieur. Tes mots sont tels cette lame qui me tue à petit feu.

« JiHo... Pourquoi ? »

Je t'ai donné tant de moi-même. Je t'ai offert jusqu'à ma propre dignité. Sais-tu ce que cela fait de se faire dominer quand on est un homme ? C'est humiliant JiHo. Mais pour toi je l'ai subit sans râler. Parce que c'est ce que je voulais.

« Ne pose pas de question.. »

Je m'accroche à toi. Dans tous les sens JiHo... Je m'accroche à toi. Ma main sur ton bras et mon cœur s'accroche aussi à toi.

« Donne moi juste une raison. Juste une petite c'est assez... »

Tu ne peux pas me laisser après tout ce qu'on a traversé. Mes cicatrices ne sont pas encore refermées. Alors reste.

« Tu en assez de notre amour ? »

Tu es devenu muet.. Et moi je hurle, cela ne nous ressemble pas.

« JiHo.. »

« Notre amour ? Kyung... Je ne t'aime pas de cette façon. Tu le savais pourtant... »

Je me bouche les oreilles. Tout est faux. Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Tu n'as jamais dit « je t'aime ». Mais la nuit tu parle de choses que tu ne m'as jamais dites. Je compte pour toi, mais tu ne le sais pas.

« Non ! »

« Il n'y a rien de plus que des draps vide entre toi et moi. Pas d'amour.. »

« Je t'aime assez pour deux, alors reste. S'il te plaît. »

Tu viens de me ruiner en 10 minutes. 10 petites minutes. Je te connais par cœur, depuis si longtemps maintenant. Comment ai-je pu me voiler la face si longtemps.

« Kyung.. »

« Apprends à m'aimer... Tu as dit toute ces choses durant la nuit.. »

Ton regard perdu. Il me questionne.

« Tu as dit que j'étais si important pour toi. Que tu ne pouvais pas me perdre. »

« Je dormais Kyung.. »

« Mais c'est arrivé ! »

Je ne te lâcherais pas. Tes lèvres... J'ai besoin de les sentir encore une fois. Je les embrasse, passe ma langue dessus. Tu me repousses. Je reviens.

« Encore une fois... Une dernière... Je t'en supplies. »

Je croyais que tout allait bien. Que ça n'avait pas l'air aussi grave que ça en avait l'air. Que tu ne profitais pas de moi et de mon corps. Que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi. Même le quart de ce que je ressens pour toi m'aurait suffit.

« Une dernière fois.. »

Tes mains glissent lentement dans le creux de mes reins alors que ta langue s'insinue sans tendresse entre mes lèvres. Mes vêtements quittent si vite mon corps que je m'en rends à peine compte. Ton corps. J'ai besoin de le voir encore une fois. Je le dénude, je le touche et le caresse. Ta peau est douce et chaude. Je plonge mon visage dans ton cou. Ton odeur.. Elle me manque déjà. J'en pleure.

« Chut.. »

Tu essuies les larmes qui coulent. Tu es si hypocrite de me faire ça. Chasser les larmes que tu as amené. Tu me pousses, mon corps tombe sur le matelas. Lentement je vais poser ma tête sur l'oreiller. Je me sens si fatigué, si abattu. Sans prévenir et sans préparation tu unis nos deux corps. J'ai mal. Mais je me sens heureux, je me sens vivant, je me sens important. Je m'accroche à tes épaules et je pleure. Je pleure encore et encore alors que tes va et vient en moi accélèrent. C'est si bon.. Comment vais-je vivre sans toi JiHo ? Tous les matins je me lèverais pour faire semblant d'être vivant. Il fera un peu plus frais, pas que le temps soit mauvais, mais ton absence va me geler.

« Kyung.. »

Cette façon que tu as de râler mon nom alors que tu t'enfonces toujours un peu plus en moi. Mes ongles griffent ton dos, autant pour ne pas perdre pieds que pour te blesser. Te faire mal. Me venger. Je suis juste ta victime ici. Je t'ai montré cette partie de moi qui n'est pas si jolie.

« Kyung.. »

Non... Arrêtes.

« Kyung.. »

Tais-toi. Pitié tais-toi. Ne répète plus ça. Pas comme ça. Pas ici. Ça me tue un peu plus à chaque fois.

« Kyung... »

Pourquoi me faire ça ?

« Kyung.. »

J'ai chaud. Et pourtant je tremble. J'ai mal et pourtant je gémis. Je suis écœuré et pourtant je jouis. Je me sens sale. Ton corps retombe sur le mien une fois que tu as atteint le point de non retour.

J'ai toujours cru que je finirais ma vie à tes côtés. Que je te verrais vieillir en même temps que moi. Je l'ai cru quand on s'est retrouvé après quelques années de séparation. Je l'ai cru quand nous montions ensemble sur scène. Je l'ai cru quand nous passions des heures à écrire ensemble. Je le croyais à chaque heure, chaque minute de ma vie. Tu étais mon meilleur ami, mon âme sœur, ma personne.

Quand je croise un couple de personnes âgées dans la rue, j'ai ce sentiment étrange qui me prend au ventre. Je les envie, je les jalouse. Mais bizarrement je ne peux pas me voir à leur place. Je sais que jamais je ne serais comme eux. Je nous vois juste nous. Rigolant encore comme des enfants alors que nous aurons vieillis. Je ne veux pas vieillir. J'ai peur de demain si tu n'es pas là. Et tu me quittes déjà...

Tu es un con. Mais je t'aime quand même.


End file.
